Things change
by Gaara's Girl wahahaha
Summary: Gaara, Ino, and some other friends enter 7th grade Gaara starts to like Ino a little more than a friend and Ino is giving up her Career as a prepp? GaaraxIno SasukexNaruto in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi... um I'm new to fan fictions and I'm a little nervous. But thats alright! I'm sure everyone gets nervous on there first try! Any who I would make this a high school fic but I know nothing about high school I'm only in middle school. So middle school fic this shall be! BTW there is going to be dairy entries to!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Dairy entry _

OMGmynonestoptalkingisgoingtobethelineyaysyesterdayatschoolthiskidcursedatateacherandgotdetenti

on

_Dear Dairy,_

_Guess what today is? The day before school starts. I'm going to be in 7th grade this year isn't that cool? Yeah right. I hate school its the same thing every year. Sakura Haruno and her gang 'welcome' me by calling me names and what not. _

_I can't stand those whores. Well not all of them are whores. My sister Temari, and Ino Yamanaka are one of 'them'. Temari and I get along very well sometimes we get into fights but what sister and brother doesn't? As for Ino she is my best friend. We met in kindergarten. I was sitting all alone on a swing by myself and she just came up to me and starting saying "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!". I don't know why but she kept talking to me and surprisingly I answered some of her stupid little questions and even asked her questions._

_I truly don't know why Ino and Temari hang out with Sakura they are so nice while Sakura is a bitch. But whatever its there life they can make there own decisions. Anyways my brother on the other hand is an ass. His name is Kankuro. He is always mean to me and calls me a freak. But sometimes he can be nice to me. Or maybe thats just sympathy? Well whatever I'm starving! in other words I'm getting something to eat,_

_Gaara Sabaku _

Gaara closed the small black book and slipped it under his bed so no one can find it. He jumped off his bed and walked to the door. He put his hand on the nob and turned it. To his surprise his sister had just called him down for dinner.

"COMING!" Gaara says as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen then taking a seat in a chair. Temari places Three plates on the table one for Gaara, one for herself, and one for Kankuro. "Kankuro get your ass down here unless you don't want food!" Temari screams. After a few seconds Kankuro comes running down the stairs and into a seat.

It was silent after that. It always was silent without there mom. She was still alive but was always working she works as a waitress at La Fancyand never really has time to hang out with her children or anyone as a matter of fact. As for there father he had passed away when Gaara was three. There mom never really talked about it.

"So um... school starts soon... um is anyone nervous?" Temari asked Kankuro and Gaara looked up from the food they were eating.

"No"

"Hn..."

Was the response. "Well I am I mean come on I'm going to be in the high school!" Temari said a smile on her face. "...Good luck with that..." Gaara says. "Nothing to be nervous about your popular remember? You'll get by fine" Kankuro said getting up from his seat his plate was licked clean. "Oh... well I guess your right..." Temari said disappointment in her voice. Gaara to got up from his seat walking over to the sink and putting his plate in said sink.

"Thanks" Gaara said to Temari. Kankuro already went up stairs without a 'thanks' or anything. Temari nodded "No problem" she said. Gaara smiled back and walked back up to his room. When he got there he opened the door and walked in.

It was so silent in Gaara's room. Almost to silent.

IreallygottausethebathroomI'llberightbackokayI'mback

Ino's Pov

"I'm booooored" I said as she looked through my closet. A black shirt with white strips catching my attention. Maybe I should call a friend? I picked up the phone that lay on the floor next to my feet. I don't want to talk to Sakura I never do she is such a whore...

Hinata Nah

Tenten Hell no

Tayuya She would curse me out

Shikamaru He'd say I'm troublesome and hang up

Sasuke YEAH RIGHT!

Gaara... I haven't spoke to him for a long time I wonder how he is doing. I dial the number and the phone rings five times then someone picks it up. "Hello what?" the person ask in a rude way... Kankuro

"Is Gaara there?" I ask "Yeah hold on" he says and I hear a rather loud scream. "GAARA! PHONE!" and then I hear a soft "hello".

"HEY MISTER PANDA!" I say Gaara hates it when I call him Mister Panda.. "Hey Ino whats up?" he says. "Nothing! Hey school starts tomorrow are you ready?" I ask not sure of what the answer might be. "Aren't I always?" Gaara responds I roll my eyes. "Yeah your always ready! Like that time you forgot your math notebook ooh or that time that... " and so on and so forth.

We talked about alote of random stuff until it was about 11:50. "Shit!" I say noticing the time. "I got to go its almost 12 o'clock!" I say. "Really we waisted that much time? Oh well bye" you say "bye" I say. Then all I hear is a dial tone. And then I press the off button and get ready for bed tommorow was going to be long I could tell.

OkayitslthenextdaysoleavemealoneokayokayIlikecheese

Gaara's Pov

BANG

BANG

BANG

"KANKURO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" I open one eye when I hear this. "KANKURO! GET UP OR I WON'T MAKE BREAKFAST!" my over eye opens and I hear the swinging of a door "I'm up I'm up!" I hear. I pull the covers off of me and look over at the clock in my room it was 6:50 not to late.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black tee shirt and then grab a pair of black jeans then I set my eyes on a fish netted shirt and grab that to. I put on the fish netted shirt first then put on the tee shirt. I pull of the boxers I was wearing and slip on the jeans. After I'm completely I grab my eye liner and look into the mirror hanging over my dresser yes I have a mirror hanging over my dresser if you don't like it you can suck my ass. and put some of the said eyeliner on my eyes. Perfect.

I walk out of my room and into the hallway. As I walk threw the hallway I think about the talk I had with Ino last night. We were talking about or homerooms and schedules we have at least 4 classes together my schedule is:

Algebra- Mr. Hatake

Science- Mrs. Yūhi

History- Mr. Maito

Art- Mr. Williams

Lunch

P.E - Mrs. Anko

Band- Orochimaru

Writing- Mr. Umino

**  
**Reading- Mr. Umino

And thats it we have writing, reading, band, and science together. Maybe this year won't be to bad... When I now notice that I'm on the first floor. Since I'm all dressed and don't really want to eat I grab my backpack and walk out the door. "I'm leaving by!" I say "OKAY!" I hear Temari say.

As I walk outside I almost bump into to someone. But I stopped myself from falling on whoever it is.

"WOAH! That was a close one!" I saw who it was. "Oh Ino hey what are you doing here?" I ask. You smile the most cute smile I have ever seen. Wait did I just call you cute? "Um... I wanted to walk you to school if thats okay." I smile back at you. "Sure" I say as we start walking away from my porch and onto the sidewalk.

Its pretty silent until we get to the school. That stupid bitch Sakura runs up to use "HEY Ino! and Gaara" she says my name with less enthusiasm I roll my eyes. "Hey Sakura see you later okay Gaara?" Ino says I nod and we start walking off in different directions. I really wish Ino didn't hang around that bitch but that as I wrote in my dairy 'its there life they can make there own decisions'. I start to walk to my locker when I'm attacked.

"GAARA!" the person that attacked me said.

Naruto of course. "Hey Gaara" Kiba says her girlfriend Hinata behind her. "H-h-hey G-gaara" Hinata says. Hinata... she is a sweet kind girl she could have been popular very popular but she choose to be a regular person like Me, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and a lot more people. I found it weird at first but then after getting to know Sakura I was proud that she didn't want to be one of 'them'.

The bell rings and we all start going in different directions saying 'good bye' and what not.

Okayskiptoluchskiptoluchgoddammit

Ino's Pov

"And then I was like stop staring at my ass goddammit!" Sakura said I rolled my eyes I didn't want to be here I wanted to be with Gaara and Naruto and all there other friends. "Really how perverted!" Tenten says I can't stand it. I get up and walk over to you and your friend Sakura calls after me.

"Where are you going! INO!"

I really couldn't stand her anymore.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT! DO YOU THINK I EVER WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND? HMMM? YOU WEAR WAY TO MUCH PINK! YOUR AS UGLY AS HELL AND YOUR MEAN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IF YOU EVER, EVER MAKE FUN OF MY FRIENDS

I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP GOT IT?" I said Sakura sat there dumb founded so did all the other people at her table I looked over at Naruto's table Gaara was giving grinning at me.

This year was going to be different

OMGfinallythisistheendofthechapter

I'm Sorry this chapter isn't long I'm not good at making chapters long please tell me if this was really that bad. And yes this is an InoGaa thingie there isn't a lot of that couple so yeah bite me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm updating so fast wowsa! lol There is going to be some GaaIno fluff so yeah. Okay so lets begin this chapter before I start talking about a bunch of random stuff.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dairy entry_

OMGmystomachhurtsreallybaddoesyourstomachhurt?

Ino Pov

Finally 9th period bell rings and I'm set free from this hell. I look around the class room which is pretty big to see if I can find Gaara. Finally my eyes set on the back of his head his red hair sticking out from his dark style of clothing. I walk up to him "HEY! how was your day?" I ask. He turns to me "Fine... mildly interesting..." Gaara says. "Okie dokey... want to hang out or something?" I ask. There silence. I didn't think Gaara would answer so I start to leave but just as I'm at the door "Sure..." you say. I smile and grab your hand and we start walking towards the exit of the building.

I turn to you. "What do you want to do?" I ask now looking away from you. "Lets just go to your place" Gaara says. I nod thats what we usually do go to my house and play video games or go on the swings in my back yard. Sometimes we go in the tree house in my back yard and just talk about school or music.

We are now walking down the side walk and its just really silent. I look up at you then look back down at the ground.

"Ino..." you say I look up at you again. "Why did you tell Sakura that you don't want to be friends with her...? I thought you liked being her friend" you ask I raise an eyebrow. "Like being friend with her?" we stopped walking by now. "HELL NO!" I scream. The only reason why I was friends with her is because she wasn't always the bitch she is now. Believe it or not she used to be kind to people and never judged someone by there appearance or by what they like. I liked that about her so I wanted to be friends with her. But after we entered the 4th grade she just stopped being kind. She started making fun of people like Gaara and Naruto. She also started wearing way to much make up and wore mini skirts every day. I long to know what happened to the old kind Sakura. I guess I'll never find out.

Gaara breaks through my thoughts. "Oh okay..." you say I look up at. We start walking again and were just at my door. I twist the door nob and push the door open. I walk inside my house its pretty empty. I see my little sister coming down the stairs "HEY! INO-CHAN!" I hear my little sister Erika say. Erika is about 3 years old and is very hyper. "Hey Erika how are you?" I say as I put my hand on Erika's head and ruffle her short hair Erika's hair is about up to hear shoulders. "GREAT! I HAD FUN TODAY! But it wasn't as much fun without you." Erika says the last part with less excitement. I take my hand off head "Well sorry to hear that" I say and turn to Gaara. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

There is a small silence. You must be thinking about something to do. "Want to go on the swings..?" you ask. "OKAY!" I say and we start walking towards the back door. I suddenly remember something. "Um... sorry I" I say letting go of your hand. I see you blush a little... Gaara blush? The all mighty Gaara blush? Maybe I'm dreaming... We are now outside and are walking towards the swings. I take a seat in one of the swings you sit in the other. We just sit there swinging back and forth.

"I like that shirt on you" you say I look over at you. "Thank you!" I say there is silence for a couple of minutes. "You know that teacher Mr. Maito and that student Rock Lee?" you ask. "YES! Whats up with them? they run around the school screaming about youth and they have huge eyebrows! God! THATS JUST CREEPY!" I say you start laughing. "Yeah that is kind of creepy!" you say. This is why I like Gaara he is fun to talk with. .

We just stare at each other for a few minutes then look away. "Are you thirsty?" I ask "yes..." you say. "Well then I'll get some drinks!" I say getting up and walking to the back door.

OkaynowwearegoingtobewithNarutoyay

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PUHLE-" Naruto was cut off. "NO NARUTO!" Iruka screams "come on! its not like I'm going to get drunk or get anyone pregnant!" Naruto says. Iruka sighed "Naruto even if I let you go I would need to know that this party has parental guidance! I don't want to have to come pick you up!" Naruto huffed. "Fine!" he said as he walked up the stairs and into his room.; He slammed the door shut.

'This isn't fair' he thought to himself. 'I'm finally a teenager and I can't go to parties without parental guidance' he thought again. He picked up the phone that lay next to him on his bed. He dialed a familiar number. The phone rang at least four times and then someone answered.

"Hello is Tayuya there?" Naruto asked. "Your speaking to her. Who the fuck is this and what the fuck do you want?" Tayuya said. "Its Naruto, Um... is there going to be parental guidance at you party?" Naruto asks he could hear Tayuya huff. "Hell no" She responds "why?" she throws in there. "Because my dad won't let me go if there is no parental guidance isn't that so unfair?" Naruto asks Tayuya.

There was a small silence. "Sneak out" Tayuya says. Naruto thought about it for a moment. "I can't it just won't be right if I did that!" Naruto says. "Well its not really suppose to be right idiot!" Tayuya says "listen just think about it okay I really want you to come" Tayuya throws in and hangs up. Naruto presses the off button and puts the phone down.

'If I did that I would most likely get grounded for a month maybe longer than that' Naruto thought. 'But I really want to go... and Sasuke-bastard is most likely going to be there.' Naruto blushed at the thought. 'Sasuke... I'll sneak out just to see him! Yeah... I'm gonna sneak out!" Naruto thought again now more confident about sneaking out.

Naruto put his head on his pillow. And relaxed just staring up at the ceiling. He decided to put on some music so he got up and walked over to his stereo and grabbed his Cd case. He flipped through all the Cds there were so many. He decided to listen to Nine Inch Nails.

OhthatwasashortNarutopart:c

Temari's Pov

"KANKURO COME ON!" I scream Kankuro has been in the bathroom for ten whole minutes! "USING THE BATHROOM HERE!" Kankuro says I sigh. "What are you doing in there thats taking so long?" I ask afraid of the answer. "Diarrhea!" Kankuro says. I twitch "Um... okay I don't have to use the bathroom anymore" I say I just needed to reput my make up on but that can wait.

I walk away from the bathroom door and walk down stairs. Its so silent today. I don't mind though. I'll live. As I get on the first floor I hear the door open. Mom enters the room. I stand there in shock Mom was home what was she doing home? "Mom... your home?" I ask as I look at my mom. "Yes... I wanted to see my children... um... where are Kankuro and Gaara?" mom asks. Still a little dumb founded I respond "Kankuro is in the bathroom, Gaara I think is other Ino's I can call him to come home." I say. "I'd like that" mom says.

I smile at her and walk up stairs "Kankuro moms home!" I say as I enter my room and look to see if the phone is in my room. It is I walk to the phone and pick it up. I dial the familiar number the phone rings 4 times and then I hear a "hello". "Ino tell Gaara to come home!" I say. "okay" Ino responds then I hear a 'Gaara you got to go home now!" and then a "okay he'll be there soon" then the dial tone.

I press the off button and put the phone on my dresser. I leave my room and go into the hallway then down the stairs where mom is waiting. "He'll be home soon" I say "I cooked dinner already if your hungry" you smile at me. "Lets wait for Kankuro and Gaara" you say I agree.

Ten minutes pass now. Kankuro is out of the bathroom thank god and we are just chatting. "No way did he really?" mom asks I smirk. "Yes way!" I say "did you say yes?" mom asks "nah he isn't my type" I say. The door finally opens "Hey I'm back!" I hear mom and I turn to the door were Gaara is standing. "Hey! Hows my boy!" mom asks Gaara smiles a weak smile and wraps his arms around mom u know lets give mom a name her name is... Carey yeah Carey. Its not like we never saw Carey anymore its just she would get home late about 3:20 in the morning. No one in our house really stays up that late.

"Dinners ready if anyone is hungry"I said. The food surprisingly didn't get cold. Everyone sits around the table. We start talking about school and friends. "So Gaara what were you doing at Ino's?" Carey asks as she winks at Gaara oh god...

Gaara Pov

"So Gaara what were you doing at Ino's" oh god did she just ask that? And she just winked at me? "Just hanging out you know..." I say. Temari looks over at me with a raised eyebrow. "What...?" I ask Temari. "Nothing!" Temari responds.

There was a small pause between all of use until Temari went on about how her day went. Kankuro just ate his dinner without saying a word. I just nodded my head at the things Temari said not really paying attention at all. Finally Kankuro says something "This chicken taste good" all eyes are on him. "T-thank you" Temari says she seems a little shocked that Kankuro would compliment her food. I admit I'm a little shocked... Kankuro normally doesn't compliment anyone.

"Your welcome" Kankuro says as he gets up to put his plate in the sink.

Chaptersnotdoneyetwehaveonemoreperson

Sakura's Pov:

I can't believe that whore. How could she do that in front of everyone? I'm so embarrassed. Well when she comes crawling back to use you want to know what were going to do? Were going to laugh at her and say that she ruined her chance to be popular.

I don't know why I became her friend. 'Yes you do' something inside me says. I much as I hate to admit it I do know why I became friends with her.

Flashback

"EW! Its forehead girl!" Some kids said as they walk past me in the playground. I whip away the tears on my cheeks. I see a blond girl walk over to me. Great another person to make fun of me. But when she came over to me she didn't call me forehead girl or any other names.

"Hi!" the blond says. I sniffle "W-what do you w-want?" I ask. "TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" the blond says cheerfully. I look her in the eyes "W-why would you want to be friends with me in case you didn't notice I'm 'forehead' girl" I say sniffling some more. "Well maybe people wouldn't call you 'forehead girl if you didn't keep your bangs in your face, wearing them like that makes people know you don't like having a big forehead, but if you wear them out of your face people will think you don't mind having a big forehead and leave you alone" The blond says.

"Whats your name?" I ask you not stuttering anymore. You smile "Ino Yamanaka! Whats yours?" Ino asks me. "Sakura Haruno" I say "well Sakura meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring you something!" you say "o-okay" I say

The Next Day

I was waiting by the tree in the playground that Ino and had met in the day before. Finally you show up and you have something behind your back. "Here!" you say as you pass me a red bow. "You can push your bangs back and cover then with this bow!" you say I smile at you. "Thank you Ino can you put it on for me?" I ask. You do as you just said before and pass me a small portable mirror. I look into it and see myself. "WOW! You look cute don't you think Sakura?" you ask. "Yes; thank you Ino-chan.

End Flashback

I sigh what did I do to loss you as a friend?

Yestheendofthechapterfinally

Yup thats the end of the chapter please review I want to know if I did bad... any way Sakura remembers when she first met Ino how cute! And for the record no I don't like Sakura xD


End file.
